


This man is dead

by lunarlegends (aeinlookalike)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinlookalike/pseuds/lunarlegends
Summary: count of monte cristo au ft. dimitri said nobody? ok





	This man is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Count of Monte Cristo, the novel centered around revenge being the sole factor and living motivation for one man. Perfect, right???
> 
> I'll leave, I'm sorry this is so self indulgent, I just love the book a lot.

Year one is almost just as bad as the future ones. 

Château D’Azur Lune is deep and never ending, but it is also new to Dimitri. It carries on a hope within him that maybe they’ll find him still, understand that he is innocent, claim it was all a mistake. He paces back and forth in that solitary cell, the confinements holding his spirit in arms. In the light that falls at moonrise, in the rhythm of the rain, in the miracle of ordinary days, they will find him there. That undying light of wishes of the door opening and to be freed flutters. While forgiveness would not come so easily, it might in the end, if only to be rid of this horrible space and loneliness. His persistence stays, bloomed in the small longing and so Dimitri paces, waiting for days on end.

They never come.

\------------------------

Dimitri thinks several times on dying.

It would be easier. There would be nothing left and everything else taken away. For whatever cause and no guilt ridden conscience can’t carry, he would never be the one to do so ever again. Just one end, that’s all it would take. Curled up in the corner of the cell, the desire to disappear in the expanses of himself and his mind seeks every part of his being. Despair howls at the tip of his lifetime spent here.

He doesn’t know in the end what keeps him going. Perhaps cowardice. Or maybe that little bit of hope still.

\------------------------

The ghosts come by in year three. They are everywhere in his heart and Dimitri suffers willingly. Phantoms had always existed prior before in his head, but that was different, when the light of day could stall them and the living were arranged to fit in the criteria of loneliness. The prison held none of these things and there is a constant dissonance of hands reaching for his skin, wailing for his blood, searching for atonement in the form of the only physical body they could have. Redeem them! Save them! Why must they die while he had lived? Give them blood! Revenge! 

“No, no,” Dimitri cried, while the lightless stars cut in the sky. He is capable of so many terrible things. Noblesse oblige as a chest wound and justice is dead. “I can't give you what you want here! Leave me alone!” 

They shriek his name continuously, ringing in his ears. In order to survive, Dimitri tries to block his ears, smash his head against the wall, feel pain, pass out, give into something kinder like the darkness, but everytime he wakes, he only hears them again. A familiar mirage chasing traces of just him. Dimitri sobs louder in an attempt to drown them out.

\------------------------

The nights are cold and his eyes colder still. The once human, now a beast, steels his resolve and bares his fangs.

\------------------------

Rip and tear them limb from limb! Rend the flesh apart! Hear their cries of horror alive to offer as a grace to the previous shadows. Maim the legs, sever the heart, strike them down again! A maniacal laughter ripples through the cell until it is broken by a plea of sobs. Forgive his ill will at leaving them all behind. Apologies are so short in the end and given to nothing of permanence. Dimitri retreats in the face of such ghosts, pleading forgiveness and to ask what he must do to ease their eternal sorrow. Over and over, it is said like a praised mantra.

Retribution to be had would be his own when given the chance, wishes him goodnight as Dimitri counts the marks of blood on the walls. Their begging screams would be a song given to the dead and he rejoices at the thought of them reaping what they sow. That clawing hatred burning everything he has loved in jet dark ashes. No rebirth could exist in that, just a crumble of husky laughter at his past self. 

Even as he is beaten over and over by the disturbed guards, Dimitri only laughs and laughs, punctured occasionally by a cry. It is not caused by outer factors like physical pain, he is long past those things. They are from things that refuse to leave his soul, struck tenfold by demons of his own making. And a little bit more of him dies each day.

\------------------------

In year seven inside the Château D’Azur Lune, Dimitri meets a man named Rodrigue.

**Author's Note:**

> spot the multiple musical song references because I love the musical so much.


End file.
